The Commercial
by Doglover645
Summary: Elphaba gets Galinda an open-call audition for a commercial. She gets the part, and is shocked at what she's advertising for. Fiyeraba with a little bit o' fluff, and Gelphie friendship. Shiz-era. One-shot.


**I love plot bunnies, and this one just wouldn't quit! So here's a funny little one-shot! Plus a little Fiyeraba fluff for y'all.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba was sitting peacefully in her dorm, nose stuck in a book. Suddenly, a familiar pink puff ball, came through the door.<p>

"Elphiiiiiieeeee!" Galinda squealed, dropping all her things on her bed.

"Glin, you're gonna shatter my eardrums!" Elphaba grumbled, putting her book down.

"Fiyero asked you out!" Galinda chirped.

"Yeah...it's nothing."

"Elphie! You're going out to dinner! With Fiyero!" She squealed, then a flicker of realization lit up her face.

"You need a makeover!" Galinda decided.

"No! No makeovers!" Elphaba protested.

"Too late." The blonde smirked, pulling out her makeup kit.

"I'll get you back." Elphaba mumbled as Galinda went to work.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Elphaba sat in the cafeteria quietly eating her breakfast. She had a copy of the <em>Ozian Times<em>, which she unfolded to begin reading. The green girl flipped through a few pages and found the job ad list. She nearly spewed her milk when she saw one of the ads. It was looking for a pretty female, college age, for a commercial. Elphaba smirked at the product, and finally found her way to get back at Galinda for the makeover two weeks ago.

"Morning Fae, whatcha reading?" Fiyero asked, sitting down across the table from her.

"Oh hey Yero, I saw this ad and I wanted to show it to Glin." Elphaba passed the paper to Fiyero who skimmed over it.

"But it's a commercial for-" Fiyero started, but then Galinda sat down next to Elphaba.

"Hey guys! What's this?" Galinda asked, reaching for the paper, but Elphaba grabbed it first.

"You wanna be in a commercial?" Elphaba asked slyly.

"Yeah! What's it for?"

"Clothes, they just want a pretty girl, our age." Fiyero said, following Elphaba's lead.

"Awesome! I'm in! When is it?"

"Saturday." Elphaba said.

* * *

><p>All too quickly, it was Saturday. Galinda was giddy with excitement as they got into Fiyero's car and they drove to the audition building. They waited patiently until Galinda's name was called, and of course she was last.<p>

"Okay, just give us your best fashion model." The director Khyran told her, sitting down in his chair.

Galinda did just that. She struck as many poses as she knew. Khyran smiled when she was done.

"Wow! Are you a professional model?" He asked. Galinda blushed and mumbled her response of "no."

"Well, I can pretty much guarantee you'll get the part!" Khyran said. "Just sign here." He finished, pushed a contract towards her. She read it briefly before scribbling her name on the dotted line.

"Okay, here's the script!" He handed her two papers, stapled together. Her eyes widened at the script.

* * *

><p>"Glin, where are you? Your commercials almost on!" Elphaba called. They all gathered in the girl's dorm. Nessa and Boq sat hand in hand together, Elphaba and Fiyero lay on the bed on their stomachs waiting. Galinda appeared a moment later, shuffling her feet, then sitting down on a bed.<p>

"Is this Real Housewives of the Vinkus?" She asked. Khyran told her that's when it would air.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty interesting." Nessa snickered.

"Oh oh oh! Here it is!" Fiyero said, turning up the volume.

There she was, Galinda, all dressed up...

in a shapeless black frock.

"You need a frock? They're great for artists, or anyone! Just head on over to the Frock Barn! We have the best selection for the best prices! Come see our exclusive emerald green colored ones, in the Emerald City only! There are also stores in Munchkinland, the Gillikin, and our new store in the Vinkus!" Galinda said, a fake smile plastered on her face. Then a bunch of pictures flashed on the screen of Galinda in frocks of varying colors and lengths.

By the time it was over, everyone was laughing. Well, everyone except Galinda, who looked rather upset.

"Elphie!" Galinda huffed.

"What? You shouldn't have tried to give me a makeover!" Elphaba said, once she regained her breath.

"So, the lesson of the day is never push Fae to do anything she doesn't want to." Fiyero smiled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review!<strong>


End file.
